


Dive Bar

by BlondieBadCat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BAMF!Canada, Bar fights, Bossy!Bottom, Inverted Personalities, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Shameless Smut, Shy!Ivan, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieBadCat/pseuds/BlondieBadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew meets the perfect stranger while on a trip with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Greenie!

“For fucks sakes Al! Can you not just fucking ride your bike without going all over the place?” Matthew hissed at his brother as he set the kickstand of his bike to held balance the bike as he took of his helmet. His head snapped in the direction of his brother.

“Well then don't drive so fast then!” Alfred shot back. Matthew just rolled his eyes as he got off his bike. He cracked the visor of his helmet up and slipped it over the hand bar.

“Well if you don't like it then don't come! I didn't invite you,” He pulled the keys from the ignition and pocketed the key. He watched as Alfred did the same before turning towards the place they had stopped at. Some dive bar Al had read about online that had boasted about having the 'Best chicken wings in Texas'. “All I wanted was a quiet bike trip,”

“But Mattie! Every great trip needs great food!” Matthew clicked his tongue. 

“Whatever. Let's just go in and get something to eat,” The pair walked into bar and Matthew looked around. The inside of the bar was in much better condition than he would have though. There were a few pool tables to their left and some tables to their right. In front of them there was a long bar counter. There were a pair playing at one of the pool tables and a few men spread out around the bar. A pair of women were sitting at a table by a window and a young couple were having something to eat in the far corner. The two North American twins walked over to one of the tables and took a seat. Matthew shrugged out of his leather jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. After a few minutes had past a waitress came over, bubble gum snapping. She handed them a menu without a word and left them to look them over. Alfred barely looked it over before he set it down while Matthew had a good look over it to decide. After about five minutes the waitress returned, bubble gum still snapping.

“What can I get ya?”

“Hot wing darling, and lots of them! And a pitcher of pale ale,” She jotted his order down in her notebook before looking pointedly at Matthew. 

“And you sweetie?”

“Chicken club please and a vodka tonic,”

“You got it,” She took back the menus and headed back behind the bar, ripping the paper from her notebook and putting up on the order order wheel. Matthew and Alfred chatted rather quietly while they waited and thankfully for Matthew, Alfred's wings and beer arrived first and he dug right into them Minutes later Matthew's sandwich and vodka tonic arrived and it have Alfred enough time to order another plate of wings. 

“Thanks ma'am,” Matthew said as she turned to leave. He turned back to Alfred. “Could you be any more of a glutton?” He asked before picking up a triangle of sandwich.

“Fuf do,” Alfred cursed at his twin, his mouth full. Matthew rolls his eyes. 

“Fuck you too you ass hole,” Matthew growled back. “You're so embarrassing,” Alfred shrugged him off and continued eating. Alfred quickly finished off his first plate of wings and guzzled down his beer just in time for the second plate. 

“Fill that for you darling?” The waitress asked.

“Of course Doll! Keep it coming!” The girl put up a fake plastered smile and turned to refill the pitcher. 

“You do know I can't drive you home right? Are we staying in town?”

“Sure! Why not!” He clapped Matthew on the back hard. Matthew punched him back in the arm as hard as he could. 

“Hey now, none of that inside,”

“Sorry,” Matthew muttered as he finished his tonic. The girl took his glass and came back a few moments later with another one. “Thanks miss,”

“No problem sweetie,” She smiled before picking up their empty plates and leaving. Matthew took of sip of a drink.

“Come on Bro, let's play pool,” Alfred elbowed him in the side.

“Alright, alright,” He got up and followed Alfred over to one of the vacant tables. Alfred took some quarters out of his pocket and pull them into the tables coin slot before digging the pool balls out the ball slot and arranging them into the triangle. Matthew grabbed a cue stick from the rack on the wall and chalked the end. After living up the billiard balls Alfred did the same. “Eight ball?”

“Yeah. You wanna flip to see who goes first?” He held up a quarter in his hands. “Tails?” Matthew nodded his head and Alfred flipped the coin into the air. He slapped it down onto the back of his hand before peeking under. “Fuck! Why do you have all the luck?” He asked. “Tails it is,” He set the cue ball down.

“Batter up Mattie,” Matthew moved to the end of the table and began to line up his shot. His gaze flickered to Alfred for a minute before moving to the door as a tall, light-haired man walked inside the bar in an oversized coat. His eyes locked onto the mans as he looked around and Matthew arm jerked, barely brushing the cue ball. Alfred belted out a laugh. Matthew quickly broke his line of sight and glared at his brother. 

“Damn bro, you suck at this don't you?” Alfred laughed.

“Oh go screw a moose,” He retorted and moved out of Alfred's way. He glanced towards the bar only to see the man he had seen earlier. The man was looking back at him as he sipped on a blue-ish coloured drink from a straw. The man shot him a shy smile and Matthew grinned back at him before turning his attention back to his brother and their game. Alfred managed to sink the three and seven before it became Matthew's turn.

~*~*~*~

Three games in and five more pitchers of beer between the two of them, Matthew was feeling a good buzz and lots of confidence. Once they finished their current game, Alfred slapped him on the back. 

“Ready to head out?” Alfred asked. “Cause I'm beat!” Matthew shook his head however and moved to put the cue stick back in its rack. He glanced back towards the bar and seen that some slob of a man was in the man-in-the-overcoat's space. 

“Nah, I'm going to stay for a few more drinks. You head out, go to whatever is close by and just text me the name before you go to bed. I'll probably only be an hour or so,”

“Alright bro. I'll see ya later then? Don't get too drunk. Now I suppose I should go pay—,”

“Nah I'll get it Al, you just get going,” He glanced back towards the bar; the man that had been watching him earlier held a ridged position, his pale face flushed.

“Really Mattie? Sweet! I'll see you later!” Alfred slapped him on the back before exiting though the door. Mattie stood just outside the door way for a moment, staying only long enough to watch Al get on his bike and leave the parking lot. He turned and went back inside, going right up to the bar; to the two men. As soon as he was closer enough he wrapped an arm around the ash-blonde man's shoulders and pressed on his jaw to have him tilt his head towards Matthew. 

“Hey Babe, this guy bothering you?” He asked before pressing a kiss to the strangers temple. The dark haired burly man opposite to them narrowed his eyes.

“I..I...” He stuttered in response. 

“Hey man, stop pouching on my turf!” The other man growled out. Matthew removed his arm from around the stranger.

“Excuse me? 'Pouching on my turf'? You think because a handsome man is sitting alone at the bar, he's free game? Some toy for your amusement?”

“Oh, go fuck yourself. Why don't you go home city boy? You're not welcome here,” Matthew turned his head, cracking his neck as he cracked his knuckles. “Oh, wanna take this outside do you?”

“Yeah, why not? I'm going to leave my boy here so I can kick the shit out of you, pig,” The larger man grabbed the front of his shift as he moved away from Ivan and attempted to push him into the table. Matthew stood his ground, barely budging an inch. 

“Oh, you think you some tough shit do you boy?” The man pushed Matthew again before kicking a leg out, causing Matthew to stumble back. “Im'ma gonna beat you black and blue!” The man swung his arm out and Matthew raised his arm in time to deflect his fist before striking out and slamming his fist against the mans breast bone. The man stumbled back and knocked into his bar stool, his arm grabbed onto the counter of the bar and regained his balance. 

“Too bad you're so slow,” Matthew commented lightly, before turning his attention to the other man who was still on his stood. “Sorry about that. I hate it when—,” Matthew fell forward spilling the drinks on the bar where his hand ended up splaying out. He pushed himself back against the bar, turning towards the door as he brought his other hand to the back of his head. He rubbed his hand against his skull where he had been hit with something hard. He pulled his hand away, only to find it covered in blood. He swallowed and licked his hips as they pulled tight into a grin, wild and feral.

“Good, good!” He laughed. “Here I thought you were some pussy who couldn't fight!” He pushed himself away from the bar, arm swinging towards the dark haired man. 

“Hey, hey! Get out! I don't want fightin' in here!” The bartender finally growled out. Matthew turned and grinned sheepishly at the bartender. 

“Sorry. We'll take it outside,” He stepped forward and shoved the big man towards the door. “Come on big guy, let's take it outside,” He continued to push the older man until they were outside. “Honestly, man, if you can't even keep on your feet now how do you expect to and I quote 'beat me black and blue'?” He continued to shove the man until he began to lash out, moving as fast as his stubby arms and legs would allow. After a few moments it because obviously to Matthew that he only needed a few move hits. One to the left, one to the right and a kick to his legs and the bigger man went down. Matthew though his head back and laughed. “Learn to fight and maybe next time you might get a hit in dick head,” He scratched his nose and turned, leaving the man to heave on the ground as he reentered the bar. He walked up to the bar with a smile, glad to see the other man with the ash-blonde hair was still there. He handed the barkeeper a couple of hundred dollar bills. “For the tab and the trouble. And I'd much appreciate it if you'd get this gentleman another drink. What was it you were drinking love?” The man's cheeks flushed lightly.

“Ah.. just vodka please,” He murmured softly. Matthew grinned.

“Hmm, any chance of getting a name too?” The bartender said down a glass of vodka and the man turned towards it, away from Matthew, beginning to run his fingertip against the rim of the glass. “Please, pretty?” The man flushed more.

“Ivan. My name is Ivan,” He said after a few minutes before taking a sip of vodka. 

“Well hello Ivan. I'm Matthew and I would love to get to know you better,” A cocky smile pulled at his lips. Ivan looked at Matthew, eyes darkened. 

“I...I think I'd like that too,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete smut lol

“Where...Where is your apartment?” Matthew growled lowly as he pushed Ivan against the side of the brick building they were walking by. He bit at his lips until Ivan opened his mouth shyly, and allowed Matthew to thrust his tongue inside. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Matthew's shoulders. 

“I do not live in town,” Ivan panted when they pulled away from each other. Matthew grabbed his hand and began to lead him down the street. “I am staying at local hotel,”

“Where, where, let's go eh?” Matthew squeezed his hand in his. 

“T-the Rose? I think it is called,” Matthew snapped his fingers on his free hand.

“Ah, I know where that is. Come on let's go,” He dragged the bigger man with him. They didn't make it half a block up the street before Matthew pulled them into an alley between two buildings. Matthew shoved him back against the side of the building before pressing in close, their hips nearly pressed flush together. Matthew brought a hand up behind Ivan's head to pull him down for a kiss. He slipped a hand down between them and brushed his fingers along the zipper of Ivan's pants. “Come on big boy,” He grinned as he pulled away and started to pull Ivan out of the alley way. 

They stumbled their way to the Rose hotel, into room twenty-eight. Ivan fumbled with the key; dropped it and squatted down to pick it up. When he tried to unlock the door again, Matthew slipped his hands around him from behind and placed his hands over Ivan's. 

“Calm down darling,” He chuckled softly and helped Ivan put the key into lock and turned the knob before shoving the door open. He let go of Ivan and give him a nudge inside. The larger man stumbled forward and Matthew followed him inside, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed at the oversized tan coat that was sliding over broad shoulders to the floor and hauled Ivan back towards him before pushing him against the wall with a thud. “Sweetheart, I'm going to make you feel do good,” Matthew licked his lips. Ivan twisted around to face Matthew.

“I..I've never did anything like this,” He said softly.

“What, sex with a man?” Ivan shook his head.

“With a stranger,” Matthew chuckled softly as he finished pushing the coat off Ivan's shoulders and began to work on the mans button up shirt. 

“Well by the end of the night we won't be strangers now will we?” He teased as he pressed his lips to Ivan's collar bone, moving his mouth down Ivan's chest as he undid each button. At the last one he dropped on his knees, the ash-blonde man towering over him. “Why don't we see what your hiding eh?” He pulled at Ivan's belt, his pants button, zipper. Ivan's fingers tapped against the wall rapidly unsure of what to do. Matthew grinned up at him. “Why don't you put those lovely hands in my hair?” He asked, as he tugged at Ivan's pants, then his boxers. “Fuck man, you are a monster aren’t you?” He looked up at Ivan, watching as his cheeks turned dark red. “Are.. are you clean?” Ivan's brows furrowed momentarily.

“Oh, da. I mean yes. I am,” Matthew's grin widened and he opened his mouth, taking as much of Ivan's cock into his mouth as he could. Ivan let out a startled gasp at the action, his fingers gripping Matthew's hair tightly as he bent forward slightly, pleasure pooling in his groin. Matthew moaned around the cock in his mouth and relaxed as much as he could, taking more of Ivan's hardening cock into his mouth. Matthew sucked and swallowed around Ivan, allowed him to yank and pull at his hair, his head as he wished. Allowed Ivan to fuck his mouth. “Nnnn, Matvey,” Ivan moaned softly as his hips jerked forward. Matthew laughed softly before pulling away from Ivan and looking up at him, once again licking his lips.

“Hmm, very tasty,” Ivan's face was beet red; up to the tips of his ears as well. Matthew pushed himself to his feet then flickered his gaze over Ivan's body. Ivan looked away, teeth biting into his bottom lip. Matthew chuckled. “Shy aren’t you?” Ivan didn't respond so Matthew took the other mans hand and pressed it to his cheek. “What would you like to do to me? I bet you have some naughty fantasies,”

“I..I...St...,” Ivan stuttered but couldn't make full words, but regardless Matthew got what he wanted. He brought him over to the edge of the bed and pushed Ivan down so that he was sitting on the bed.

“Want me to strip do you?” Ivan nodded as he licked his dry lips and swallowed thickly. “Yeah?” He murmured softly, releasing Ivan's hand for a moment. He brought his hand the hem of the tee-shirt he was wearing and slowly began to pull it up over his chest, exposing himself inch by inch. Ivan's eyes were trained in the pale flesh being exposed and Matthew couldn't help but grin as he pulled the shirt up and over his head before tossing it behind him. Matthew picked up Ivan's hand once more and placed it against his breast bone. “You want to touch me?” He asked.

“Y-yes,” Ivan hissed softly.

“Yeah? You wanna hold me down? Fuck me hard?”

“Y-yeah,”

“Come on then big boy,” Matthew sneered. “Keep your promise,” Ivan looked up at him with wide eyes. “What?” The ash-blonde man dropped his gaze and his hands to Matthew's waistline and began to unbutton his jeans with trembling hands. Matthew brought his own hands to Ivan's cheeks and tilted his head upwards. “What's wrong? You can't be that nervous can you? I thought you said you'd fucked a boy before?”

“I..They were nothing like you. N-not so...”

“No so what? Brusque?”

“No. Not at all. I was going to say pretty. Although it seems like you are pretty blunt too,” Matthew's cheeks reddened. 

“Y-you think I'm pretty?” He muttered, embarrassed. It had been a long time since someone dared to call him pretty.

“Y-yeah,” Matthew shook his head and leaned forward as he bent down so he was level with Ivan's face. His hand shot out and he circled his fingers around Ivan's half hard cock. 

“Yeah? Let me show you how 'pretty' I can be,” He gave Ivan a few quick strokes of his palm before releasing him and batting away the older mans hands from his jeans. He pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips and stepped out of them, kicking them back in the direction of his shirt. Ivan's gaze dropped below his waist to see Matthew's own half hard cock jutting out from between his legs. Matthew's hand shot out and he shoved the larger man back on the bed before he began tugging at the mans slacks, pulling them off his legs and tossing them elsewhere before doing the same with his underwear. “Do you have condoms? Lube?” Matthew asked as he hauled himself onto the mans legs where they were hanging over the side of the bed.

“N-no, I really didn't plan on...bring...someone...” Ivan trailed off. Matthew shook his head as he got off the man. “I'm sorry,” He muttered, whined as Matthew grabbed his pants off the floor, grumbling. “A-are you going to leave?” He asked solemnly. 

“No,” Matthew spat out as he dug his wallet out of his back pocket and produced a square foil packet. He held it up for Ivan to see. “Unlike you I always come prepared,” His lips twisted into a grin. “Besides, isn't there lotion or something in here we can use for lube? I'm not worried either way. A little pain is good,” He flashed Ivan another grin. “So, how do you want it?” He asked.

“Vhat do you...”

“I'm asking how you want to fuck me. On my side, my back, all fours? In the shower? Against the wall? Ah, I know. You want me to ride you don't you?” Ivan's face darkened as he blushed from his chest to the tips of his ears but he didn't open his mouth to speak. “Yeah? Is that it?”Matthew teased. “Come on, get up. I've got to prep. Unless you want to do it for me?” He asked. Ivan nodded eagerly, his cheeks still red. He sat up before getting off of the bed. Matthew slipped by him and got onto the bed, laying on his back with his legs darn up somewhat, as if to cover his erection. But then he moved, bringing his hands under his thighs and spreading himself open. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Ivan glanced around for a moment before taking a step forward. 

“I do not see anything to use...”

“Just use your fucking spit then. I don't really care,” Matthew growled at him.

“I don't vant to hurt you though...” Ivan trailed off again even as he moved to the edge of the bed and pulled Matthew's body towards his. He spit into his palm a few times before rubbing it across his fingers. “Are..are you sure?” He asked timidly, leaning over to look at Matthew.

“You ask me that again and I'll kick you in the dick,” Ivan winced at the threat but moved anyways, pressing a hand under Matthew's knee and pushed back, pushing his legs farther apart. He brought his other hand between the blondes legs, index finger nudging against his hole. He pressed against the tight ring of muscle which gave away at the pressure, and caused Matthew to hiss. The blondes head thudded against the bed. “Don't ask either,” He said after a moment. “I'm fine. Just get on with it,” Ivan didn't reply verbally, but pushed his finger in deeper before withdrawing and repeating the action. Matthew's breath hitched with each movement and he shifted his hips, widening his legs.

“I put another in, da?” Ivan asked as he pulled his finger out of Matthew's body. He leaned closer and opened his mouth, dripping spit onto his fingers before pushing two into him. “Better?” Ivan asked as he worked the fingers in and out of Matthew's tight passage. 

“Nnn, you can go harder you know. I'm not going to break you know,” Ivan frowned and pushed his fingers in harder, causing Matthew to gasp sharply. “Good,” He told Ivan. “Another one. Now,”

“Da, da!” He pushed in a third digit and Matthew whined loudly as his body stretched to accommodate Ivan's thick fingers. “Are you—,”

“Don't fucking ask!” Matthew hissed, letting of a sharp gasp as Ivan's fingers jerked and curled inside him. “Fuck. Come here. Now. Now!” He demanded. Ivan obeyed, pulling his fingers free from Matthew's body, and he moved a few feet so he was closer to Matthew's head. “Come closer you idiot,” Ivan shifted closer to Matthew, watching as the blonde twisted onto his side, reaching out with left hand to stroke Ivan's cock. He moved again, bending awkwardly to take Ivan into his mouth again. Ivan groaned softly as his hips jerked forward into the hot heat of Matthew's mouth. After a moment however Matthew pulled away and threw the condom at Ivan's head. “Hurry up,”

“S-sorry,” Ivan stuttered out, blushing as he fumbled with the small square foil packet; his shaking fingers didn't want to work so he tore into the packet with his teeth. His hands continued to shake as he rolled the latex over his cock, before shuffling his body between the other mans legs. “Is this vay good?” He asked as he circled his fingers around his own cock and pressed the head against Matthew's entrance. 

“For fuck sakes!” Matthew growled. “Just fuck me already would you?” Ivan bit his lip and pressed into Matthew, wincing as he let out a startled, sharp gasp. “Keep. Going,” Matthew hissed. Ivan shook his head and closed his eyes as he continued to push into Matthew.

“Da, Matvey, you are very tight,” He murmured softly once his hips fell flush with Matthew's.

“Fuck Ivan, you feel huge,” Ivan couldn't help but growl at his comment, as his hips jerked back and forward, in and out of Matthew's body. 

“That's because I am,” He muttered softly as he leaned over Matthew and pressed their lips together in a messy kiss. After a few moments, Ivan had built up a steady rhythm. “You feel very nice Matvey,” He murmured. Matthew lifted his leg and hit Ivan in the ass with his heel. 

“Move faster, harder. I want to feel it tomorrow when I go home,” Ivan failed to stop the deep moan that left his throat at Matthew's words. His hips stuttered briefly before adjusted his grip and began to slam into Matthew harder and quicker than before. “Come on baby, is that the best you can do?” Matthew asked. Ivan clenched his hands tighter on Matthew's thighs, once again shifting his body but he couldn't seem to get an angle he was looking for. He pulled away from Matthew with a groan and Matthew let out a curse. “What the hell are you doing?!” The blonde cursed. 

“I vant to move you,” Ivan explained, pushing on Matthew's legs, rolling him off his back to his sides. “Umm...” He blushed softly.

“What?” Matthew laughed as he glanced up at Ivan. “Does the big boy want me on my knees?” He teased. 

“Da. I do,” Matthew rolls his eyes and pushed himself onto his knees, crossing his arms and resting them on the bed before resting his head on his arms, back arched, arse in the air. Ivan was quick in pushing back into the tight channel of Matthew's body. “Matvey is so nice,” He slammed his hips forward while pulling Matthew's hips towards his, causing Matthew to let out a startled moan. “Did you like that Matvey?” He asked as he set up a steady rhythm. “Is it okay?” He paused, shifting his legs apart slightly before picking up where he left off. With a slightly different angle, it allowed Ivan to press deeper into the body beneath his own. He moved his hand from Matthew's hip to the curve of his spine, pressing down more so that Matthew would press down more.

“Faster you bastard!” Matthew gritted out and Ivan obliged, moving as fast as he could against Matthew. “Come on, come on!” Matthew whined. His body jolted sharply with each thrust, the head of Ivan's cock brushing against that little bundle of nerves buried deep inside. Heat pooled and coiled in Ivan's lower abdomen. He moved his hand against from Matthew's back to between his legs, fingers wrapping around the blondes dripping cock. The blonde gasped sharply and rocked into Ivan's hand. “Come on sweetheart, fill me up,”

“Fuck..” Ivan hissed; the hand on Matthew hip tightening it's grip, leaving crescent shapes in its wake. His movements started to become erratic and he knew he was close to cumming, but it wasn't proper to come before his partner. He sped up his hand movements, tightening then relaxing his grip as he did so.

“Come on you fucking bastard, make me cum,” Matthew whimpered out, none of the normal bite behind his words. Ivan moved his fingers, adding a little pressure as stroked Matthew; paying special attention to the head of Matthew's cock, pressing a finger against the slit. “Ah! God!” Matthew cried out, and wetness covered Ivan's fingers as the blonde came hard into his hand; his body convulsing tightly around Ivan's cock, buried in his body. Ivan slammed his hips against Matthew's. He released Matthew's cock and moved his hand to the blondes hip for better leverage. 

“So tight,” He hissed, digging his nails into Matthew's hips as his own stuttered as he came. He stilled after a few moments before pulling out of Matthew and removing the condom, tying the end into a knot and tossing it in the trash bin beside the night stand. He sat back on his haunches and looked at Matthew, who had yet to move. “A-are you okay?”

“F-fuck off,” Came a mumbled reply. “I'm fine,” After a few minutes he sat up. “I should probably go,” Matthew said softly as he pushed himself up and off the bed. He stumbled a few steps before regaining his composure and gathered his clothes up, throwing them on as he came in contact with them. Ivan frowned. 

“You.. you could stay if you like,” He offered. Matthew shook his head.

“Sorry. My brother is probably still waiting up for me. I better get going,” He slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and checked his messages. “Twenty text messages and 5 missed calls. Yeah. I'd better go. Thanks for the good time. I really enjoyed it,” Ivan blushed softly. 

“Y-yeah, me too,” He said, looking at the floor. Matthew was at the door by the time he glanced back up again. “C-could I get your number?” Matthew turned towards him, hand on the door knob. 

“Sorry, I don't give out my number to strangers,” Ivan stared at the door as it shut in complete disbelief.

Still a stranger?

Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at doing BAMF!Canada...not sure if I like how it turned out... Let me know!


End file.
